Of Mornings and Muffins
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: One-shot. Nothing quite like a morning in the Weiss household, with Yohji and Ken, to put a smile on your face. Hilarity is bound to ensue.


"Of Mornings and Muffins"

The alarm clock rang its obnoxious cackle, but the blonde on the bed didn't stir; save for an arm that snaked out in a reflexive maneuver to smite the snooze button.

Ken groaned in the other room. "_Yohji_. . ." He didn't want to get up, it was his day off from work and Yohji had volunteered (all right, so Aya forced him) to clean out the flower shop this morning.

Every seven minutes the alarm went off. After about an hour Ken was ready to throttle the other youth. He practically fell out of bed and stalked to the other room, banging loudly on the door.

"Yohji! Turn off your alarm clock and get up!"

Hearing no answer, he slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside. Sighing in relief, over the fact Yohji's lower half was covered by a blanket, he walked over to the alarm clock. Folding his arms, he waited.

_3.5 minutes later_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Yohji's arm snaked out to hit the snooze, but Ken moved the alarm clock out of reach and it continued beeping. Yohji's hand hit the table and he fumbled for the clock, just out of his reach. With a sleepy groan he lifted his head from the pillow and blinked at Ken, mumbling incoherently.

Ken turned off the alarm. "It's time to get up."

Yohji grunted and turned over on his side.

"I SAID get up!" Ken poked at Yohji's shoulder. "Do I need to tell Aya about your not waking up?"

Yohji lifted his head. "Where's your snooze button?"

Ken snorted. "I'm not an alarm clock."

Yohji's hand snaked out and Ken swore profusely as he leapt back.

"THAT IS NOT A SNOOZE BUTTON!"

Yohji rubbed his eyes and gave a lopsided grin, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "Guess that's another button."

Ken sighed. "Get up, I'll meet you down in the kitchen."

Yohji sat up and then stood for a stretch. Ken blushed profusely and stared at the ground, becoming fascinated by Yohji's black boots. He turned and practically ran out of the room.

Yohji chuckled, "good morning." Looking down, "and good morning to you too."

Ken busied himself in the kitchen, cracking eggs into a frying pan. _Eggs are safe, _he repeated in his mind. _Eggs are safe._

Yohji sauntered into the room and grabbed a muffin. Taking a bite he went toward the flower shop.

Ken watched him and his eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yohji blinked and swallowed, "going to clean out the shop."

Ken pointed the spatula at Yohji. "What about breakfast?"

Yohji stared for a moment and then held up the muffin with a grin.

"A muffin is not breakfast," Ken said.

"Sure it is," Yohji said as he took another bite.

"No," Ken said as he snatched the muffin away, "it's not."

"Hey!" Yohji's lower lip stuck out as he pouted. "You stole my muffin! Muffin stealer!"

He went to snatch it back, surprising Ken and it dropped to the ground. Both youths stared at its crumbled remains.

"You smote my muffin," Yohji said with a pained lilt in his voice.

Ken rolled his eyes and dragged Yohji to a chair. Pushing on his shoulders, "sit."

Yohji sat and folded his arms grumbling.

Ken went back to the eggs and after a moment he placed two plates on the table. He settled himself down. "Eat."

Yohji poked at the eggs defiantly. "But, that would betray the memory of the muffin."

Ken just stared.

"What?" Yohji looked hurt. "I was emotionally attached to that muffin. The chocolate chips melted in my mouth and made sweet sweet lovin' with my taste buds," he said trailing off wistfully.

Ken shuddered. "Yohji, please don't talk about the muffin that way."

Yohji grinned and dug into the eggs. Operation-Make-Ken-Never-Look-At-Muffins-The-Same-Way-Again: Success. Once he was finished he placed the plate in the sink and smiled to Ken. "Arigato Ken Ken." He bowed and walked past him, giving him a friendly squeeze on the shoulder, his fingers trailing up Ken's neck and ear.

As Yohji left the room, Ken couldn't help but blush softly. "You're welcome Yotan."

Author's Note: Sweet little humorous one-shot for my friend. Yohji was Ken Ken's moral/emotional support as she went in for jury duty. . .so during the first hour this is what I wrote in the lobby to make her laugh when she came out almost 6 hours later. There's another story that was written during hour six. . .but that takes a more angsty and fluffy tone.

Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy your sweet sweet muffins. :winks and grins: Be sure to leave a review!


End file.
